


A Little Relaxation Now and Then

by DreamingMoonlight



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, author has loads of background headcanon, but will hopefully one day be expanded upon, right now though it's just pwp, that never really make it into this pwp fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingMoonlight/pseuds/DreamingMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minako always knows how to help Rei decompress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Relaxation Now and Then

**Author's Note:**

> A long while back, I talked on tumblr about this headcanon I have for the future with Minako/Rei, where I think they still live in the Crystal Tokyo palace proper, but they also have apartments of their own, because they're kind of like Serenity's version of a black ops team, where they take care of some of the more delicate work around the world for her. Which usually means a lot of formal dress parties and schmoozing it up with foreign dignitaries and then hiking up their elegant sparkly dresses to go running after some (human) assassins and probably beat them in the face with their pointy shoes.
> 
> This is assumed throughout the story, but it's not really directly addressed, as this is a pwp fic. And it's VERY EXPLICIT. Whenever I write porn, I try to really earn that Explicit rating. I mean, I tried to keep the characters intact and I tried to make the writing pretty, but it's definitely still all about the sex.

Not for the first time, Minako thought she was extremely relieved that she and Rei did not actually live together, because Rei's apartment was _spotless_. It looked like something out of a magazine article on celebrity homes, all neatly arranged for maximum space and sleek modern design pieces. Even though the shrine still smelled faintly of incense, there wasn't a speck of ash on the glossy black tabletop either! No pile of half-read magazines and if Rei still kept a manga collection, it was nowhere in her living room--the only books in here were a small collection of boring historical texts. Looking closer, she saw they were historical _poetry_ texts and groaned aloud.

"You really need to have some more fun in your life, Rei-chan," Minako murmured to the empty room. "But I'll help you with that!"

It made her feel a little better to drop her shimmering black dress to the floor in the middle of the room, despite that it was one of her favorites and super expensive--but it was for a good cause! A few steps further down the hallway, Minako left the tiny little black bra she'd chosen for the slinky dress, flinging it lightly over her shoulder as she went. And she saved the matching thin little panties for right in the middle of the doorway to Rei's bedroom, sliding them off and dropping them artfully right where they would be nearly tripped over. It was a perfect trail that Rei definitely couldn't miss.

* * *

Minako had slid under the neatly pressed sheets of Rei's bed--which at least was thankfully Western-style, because not even Rei could be _that_ old-fashioned after a hundred years--stretching out so that she would have to be woken when anyone else wanted to join her. Which meant she woke to the lovely view of Rei scowling down at her, arms crossed so that it pushed her breasts up nicely and showed off Minako's underwear dangling off the end of one of her fingers.

"You shouldn't make a mess in other people's houses, Minako-chan," Rei said sternly, but it was very hard to focus on her words when she was only wearing a thin sleeping shirt and it pulled nicely across her chest.

"And you shouldn't have such frumpy old sleeping clothes, Rei-chan," Minako answered around a yawn, sitting up to stretch and enjoying the way Rei's eyes couldn't help but travel down to her naked breasts. "It's not very sexy or playful. How are you ever going to get a boyfriend like that?"

Rei made an annoyed face at the old joke and made a shooing motion for Minako to choose one side of the bed or the other. "I don't need a boyfriend."

Choosing the far side so that Rei could slip in beside her, Minako kicked the sheets a little further down the bed. "Same old dour Rei-chan," Minako teased, reaching out to tickle her fingers along Rei's hip, just under the shirt. "Oh! Wait a minute, what do we have here!" Minako squirmed after Rei, who tried to turn away and pull her shirt back down to hide the red lace underwear she wore that did not cover much at all. "Frumpy Rei-chan is wearing some super sexy panties!"

"Shut up!" Rei snapped, her face turning bright red and she was unable to look directly at Minako. "At least I wear underwear to bed!"

Minako finally managed to crawl over her, making sure her breasts were pressed up against Rei's, and held her face between both hands, turning her so they were face to face. She pressed a light kiss against Rei's mouth, just sweet enough to soothe ruffled feathers, and murmured softly, "I really like them, Rei-chan. They look very good on you." Rei's face flushed a slightly different color, but it tempered by the very cute way she bit her lip and Minako thought that she really wanted to have that lip between her own teeth soon. "I want to take them off you."

"Minako-chan! You shouldn't say stuff like that, it's--!"

This time, Minako kissed her a little harder, flicking her tongue against the line of Rei's lips before briefly touching inside. "You're right, I should just do it instead!"

She slithered down to kneel between Rei's legs and gave a quick tug, just enough to flop Rei onto her back and so she could use the moment of surprise to press her mouth against the junction of Rei's legs, tongue drawing a very light line across the thin red material that covered Rei's sex. The squeak Rei made was absolutely adorable, Minako thought, and she really wanted to hear it again. So she pressed her tongue harder against Rei's vulva, just enough that she could feel the outline of her folds and leave a damp trail in her wake.

"M-Minako-chan--!" That was definitely even better, the way Rei's voice got all breathy and she was trying so hard to be disapproving, but couldn't help the way her voice pitched higher every time Minako touched her. Minako loved when she was like this and knew Rei enjoyed it, because she never seriously tried to push Minako away. Instead, her legs trembled just a little and then she parted them wider so Minako had more room and her fingers wove through the long golden strands that had fluttered down across her hips as Minako bent her head again. She even helped to lift up when Minako hooked her fingers through the red panties and tugged them down over her Rei's gentle curves so that her sex was entirely exposed now.

While Rei slid them off the rest of the way, kicking them over the edge of the bed, Minako used the time to crawl halfway back up the length of Rei's body so she could pout and tug at the hem of Rei's shirt. "It's not fair to still have some of your clothes on, when I don't, Rei-chan."

Rei's face was still flushed and she was breathing hard, but she met Minako's gaze defiantly. "That was your choice, it's not my responsibility."

Most would have been fooled by the hard look on Rei's face, but Minako could see the slight tilting of the corners of her mouth and the spark in her eyes. "But Rei-chaaaan!" she whined, knowing Rei would see beyond her as well. "It's so much harder this way!" To make her point, she slid her hand underneath Rei's shirt, pleased when she encountered no bra, only long expanses of smooth skin. Minako tried to lift her hand, which only raised up about half a hand's span away from Rei's skin and pulled the shirt tight across her sides. "See?"

With an annoyed huff for show, Rei rolled her eyes and finally relented. "All right, because I'm tired of listening to your whining. But first, turn off the light."

Minako waved a dismissive hand at it, focusing instead on hiking Rei's shirt up as far as it would go without her raising her arms. "It's fine, it's fine!" Rei tried to protest more, but Minako just grabbed the hem of the shirt to pull it up hard enough that Rei's arms went along with it and finally, finally got it off so that Rei's fantastic rack could be properly appreciated. Besides, if there was no light on, she wouldn't be able to see the pretty way Rei's face flushed again when Minako lowered her mouth to lick once at Rei's nipple before latching her mouth around it and one of her hands sneaked betweeen Rei's thighs to slide into her sex and find that little nub at the apex.

Between Minako teeth gently worrying Rei's breast and her fingers closing over Rei's clit, she was definitely already shaking against Minako. A few more minutes of this, Minako switching between breasts because she enjoyed suckling at both of them so much she could hardly choose a favorite, and her fingers working steadily inside, Rei was definitely close to the edge. Minako herself always took longer, which she wondered if was from her element, if she could fuck for hours because of her past life, or if it was the other way around, that she knew right where to touch Rei because of that same gift.

Either way, Rei quivered against her and Minako thought it was time to move along. One last nip against Rei's breast and Minako trailed a line of kisses down her stomach, across her pelvis, and finally parting the lips of her labia to tongue at her clit gently, her fingers sliding into the now slick and wet passage just below. She kept her eyes on Rei's face for a long minute, enjoying the way her chest heaved and it made her breasts shake with every movement, her nipples still glistening and in little hard, stiff peaks. Rei's eyes slipped close and her fingers tangled in Minako's hair again, not pulling but needing something to clench around, and Minako drank the sight in greedily.

When her lips closed around Rei's clit and she suckled hard once on it, Rei's gasp was beautiful to her. Minako flickered her tongue against the tip of it while she nursed slowly, her fingers sliding easily in and out of Rei's entrance, making sure to wiggle them just a little against Rei's inner walls. Again, she was rewarded with Rei's hard breathing and faint little moans as she arched her back in the finest of curves off the bed, just enough that her breasts bounced with it when she came back down.

For long minutes, Minako just alternated between swiping her tongue over the swollen little bundle and wrapping her lips gently around it to suck, never quite letting Rei find a rhythm, keeping her just off balance enough that she could never quite come. Not until Rei was canting her hips up into Minako's face, a constant stream of little whines in the back of her throat, and finally a breathy, " _Please_ , Minako-chan--!" did she finally relent and swirled her tongue around Rei's clit in nice, even circles.

Less than a minute later, Rei tensed up and writhed against the sheets, Minako working her through her orgasm as her sex clenched tightly around Minako's fingers and her entire vulva pulsed in time with her heart. All the while, Minako kept up a sweet, slow whirling of her tongue against Rei, enjoying the feel of Rei's heartbeat against her mouth. Only when Rei flopped bonelessly back in a lazy sprawl did Minako finally release her, slinking up the line of her body with more kisses trailed along whatever skin she felt like touching.

Her inky black hair fanned out beneath her and her bangs wilted a little against her forehead and her skin covered in a faint sheen of sweat, Rei was one of the most beautiful sights Minako had ever seen. Her legs were left parted, the wetness between them from her arousal and Minako's ministrations still there and faintly catching the light, and her breasts moved with her every time she gulped in air. Minako could hardly resist them, reaching out to gently tweak one nipple and it pebbled up again under her touch.

"Do you feel better now, Rei-chan?"

Rei swatted her hand away, but not very meanly, so Minako just switched to the other breast. "I wasn't feeling bad before. If you were the one who needed to feel better, you could have said so."

Minako flopped over onto the other side of Rei, mirroring her starfish pose, making sure to smack her arm right across Rei's chest. "Oh, why didn't you say so earlier then! My turn, my turn!" She wiggled her hips invitingly and raised her eyebrows in exaggeration at Rei. "C'mon, c'mon!"

This time, Rei was the one who reached over and pinched Minako's breast this time, just this side of hurting. She completely ignored Minako's absolutely valid wail of pain, to say, "Let me rest for a moment first! You always take forever, remember? I need my strength."

"Stingy!"

With a look of supreme annoyance that meant she actually found Minako kind of hilarious, Rei rolled to her side and put on her best "I'm only doing this because you're such a pain" look and reached between Minako's legs to stroke her lightly. Rei's nails were shorter than Minako's so when they scraped gently across her clit, it sent a jolt of pure arousal up her core. Minako hummed in appreciation and touched her own breasts, cupping them up and squeezing them to make sure Rei could get a good eyeful of her own pretty fantastic set of tits.

"You just expect too much too quickly," Rei said in rebuttal, but she soon sat up and slinked between Minako's legs to pay better attention to the warm and willing body beneath her, her tone far belied by the eager way she chased Minako's taste on her own tongue.


End file.
